Naruto's Christmas Gift
by Neko Hoshi Hime Okami
Summary: Christmas is drawing near and Hinata wants to surprise the one she loves. NaruxHina oneshot


Naruto's Christmas Gift

Naruto's gaze fell to the fresh fallen snow that was sitting on his window sill with a small smile on his lips. He blinked, seeing the frozen crystals of water glittering in the morning sun. It was different – today was. He couldn't put his finger on it but he knew today was different then the rest.

Turning around on his heel, he walked to his calender that had the dates marked with an X or something that was of importance. Glancing at it, he put an X on the date that was next to the last X, only to fall on his butt. It was Christmas Day and he didn't even know.

"Chri-Christmas, crap! I forget to get Sakura a present!" He yelled as he rushed up, only to run to get warm clothes on. With an orange scarf on, he marched outside, only to see the sunlight making the frozen water glittering at him for the special day. He made his way through the snow as his booted feet carried him down the steps.

He gasped, feeling his footing go out from under him thanks to the ice that was under the blanket of snow.

"Itai." He hissed as he rubbed his rump that was now sore from the slide down the slick steps.

Hinata stretched her arms into the air with a smile at seeing the glittering snow that sat on her window sill. Pushing the warm blankets away, she slipped on slippers then walked outside her room and down the hall. She made her way to the kitchen where she heard her mother talking to her father.

"Morning Hinata." Hanabi said with a smile as she raised her chopsticks with a bite to eat.

"Mo-morning Hana-Hanabi." Hinata stuttered to her younger sibling as she sat next to her. She felt her father's gaze on her, making her feel unworthy of being in the main branch. It was Neji who should be in the main branch instead of her.

"What do you have planned today Hinata?" Her mother asked as she set her oldest's food down in front of her.

"Probably g-get a gift f-for so-someone spec-special." Hinata replied with her usual stuttering as she smiled at who was in her mind.

Her mother smiled at her, knowing about her daughter's crush but didn't know who the lucky boy was.

Hinata took small bites as she stared at the food in front of her, not letting her gaze go up or she would have to hear about it from her father.

Once she was done, she took a drink to finish her orange juice then got up from her sitting position. She nodded to Hanabi and her mother then left to get into clothes so she could go get the gift for him.

Naruto continued to rub his butt as he walked down the street, getting weird looks from passer byers. He looked at the shops wondering what to get for the pink haired kunoichi.

He stopped at one shop, a book store, only to walk in to look at the selection. He knew she read since she got better grades then he did when they were in the academy. He stopped at the medical books only to skim the bindings for a title that he thought was for her. He pulled one out, a medical herb book.

"Might as well." He muttered then walked away from the section to pay for the book that was in his hand.

Hinata walked around, making sure there wasn't any ice under the thick blanket of snow with her Byakugan. She made her way to the grocery store. She walked in, knowing the favorite food that her crush had.

She made her way to the part of the store that had all the ramen that the store had. She picked out the beef and chicken from the shelf, only to turn on her heel to go to check out. With the two bags in her hands, only to fall to the snow-covered ground.

Naruto fell to the ground, only to blink, waiting for the person to yell at him.

He looked down to see the lavender eyes with the blackish purple hair that grown a little since the last time he saw her.

"Oh hey there Hinata! How are you?" He chimed as he smiled at the teen girl.

She blushed, only to feel her heart beat quicken. "Na-Naruto?"

He smiled, helping her up. He looked into the bags that she held, only to see his favorite food that he loved. "Who's that for?"

"Um . . . a-a fr-friend." She stuttered shyly with him in her gaze.

He blinked, walking away from her, only to turn around.

"Naruto-Naruto? Th-this is for y-you!" She said, holding the bags out to him.

"Me? Thanks." He said, clueless that she even had a crush for the teenage boy.

She blushed darker, only to stare at him. She watched him hold the book out to her, wanting her to take it.

"Here. Sakura-chan doesn't deserve it." He said, wanting to see a smile on her face.

She took it, wanting to do something like him. She rushed up, peeking his cheek then ran off.

* * *

I know its not near Christmas but I couldn't help but do it. I hope you enjoyed it


End file.
